One-night stand or so I thought
by EsmeCarlisleTogetherForever24
Summary: Esme goes clubbing with Bella and Alice, meets a handsom stranger who she hates at first but then one thing leads to another and the next morning she sneaks out thinking it was just a one-night stand or was it? AH/AU. Rated M for major sexuality and course language. Short story but I hope it'll be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Not me!**

**A/N: This will be in Esme's point of view for the entire story because I'm best at writing things from her view, I'm not so good at writing the other Cullen's Pov's (Points of view). Also this is my first attempt at an All Human Twilight Fanfic so bear with me here. Plus all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own so if I spell something wrong then I am deeply sorry.**

I was sitting on my bed sketching in my sketchbook when my phone rang and I grabbed it from the spot next to me before I saw Bella's name and answered it,"Hey Bella, what's up?" I asked and then giggled at her response.

"Not you sketching again I hope, God Esme, you have got to quit sitting around with your incessant drawing." She told me and I giggled.

"You know me, Why? What would you like me to do?" I asked sarchastically,"Oh gee I don't know, quit sketching and come party with us tonight. Come on live a little, Me and the girls are going clubbing tonight come with us, Please?" Bella whined and I could tell by her tone that she was pouting on the other end.

"Bella honey I don't know if... Oh fine but you keep those drunken sleeze balls off of me." I muttered and she cheered.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun. Don't move, we're coming over and Alice is going to find your hidden stash of skanky dresses. When she's done with you, all the guys are gonna wish they were worthy enough of the sexy goddess that is you." Bella squealed and before I could say anything in protest she hung up with a "Click!"

I groaned,"Oh great, this is just perfect! Not." I tossed my phone on the pillow next to me before I got up and walked out to my balcony. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag as I waited for them, Yes I knew smoking could kill me but right now it was calming my nerves so I really didn't give a damn.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell up,"You're gonna kill yourself smokin' that shit, ya know!" I looked down to see some guy staring back at me and I scoffed.

"What's it to you? If I wanna smoke, I'll fuckin' smoke thank-you very much!" I shouted back angrily and he just laughed.

"Ooh fiesty, I like it!" he shouted up to me and whistled,"Keep dreamin' jack-ass" I called down before I put out my cigarette and walked back inside just as the girls showed up.

They knocked on the door,"Its open. C'mon in." I called and they all rushed in smirking at me.

"What?" I asked confused before Alice and Bella giggled while Rosalie just stood there with an evil smirk.

"Who was that guy you were yelling at, Hm spill it Esme." Rose demanded still smirking at me.

"I don't know! Just some asshole who couldn't mind his own beezwax!" I scoffed and the three of them snickered at me.

"Telling me what to do, who does he think he is? I'll smoke if I god-damn well want to." I muttered in annoyance and they all giggled.

"Wow, Cute and he gives good advice. He'd be perfect for you Ez." Rosalie told me and I threw my pillow at her.

"Screw you, Rose!" I hissed and she smirked,"I'd love to but honey, you know I'm not into chicks." she teased and I scoffed.

"Alright, ya know what? I'm stayin' home, Have fun with your drinking fest!" I grumbled and Bella rushed over to me.

"Oh no you don't, you promised Esme!" she said and I glared at her,"I didn't promise shit! Besides, I'm not gonna go out to a club just so Rose can tell half of freakin' Seattle about the time I made out with you!" I lost it on them and Bella glared at Rosalie.

"Rose, why did you have to bring that up? You know its a sensetive subject for her." Alice hissed at her and Rosalie scoffed.

"Christ I was only kidding but if you wanna make a big deal out of it then fine I'll go home! Call me when she's done her bitch-fit!" Rose screeched and stormed out.

"Well I guess its just the three of us, C'mon Ezzie let's find you something to wear." Alice sighed and started rummaging through my closet until she squealed in delight.

"Esme you naughty little temptress you! You didn't tell me you had six-inch sex heels, you are so wearing these tonight!" Alice was positively hyper tonight.

"Oh wow, I haven't seen those since well... I don't know. I completely forgot I even had those huh. Oh but I don't think you'll find anything to match them, so good luck with that." I told her and she snickered.

"Who said anything about having to match, there is more to fashion than matching you know. Don't you worry, I'll find something nice and naughty for you to wear darling Esme." Alice smirked devilishly at me and I gulped.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. My luck, you'll have me looking like a complete tramp." I muttered nervously.

"Esme, would I do that to you?" she asked teasingly and Both Bella and I nodded,"Okay so maybe I would but c'mon now there's nothin' wrong with looking drool-worthy besides Esme, You need to get laid girl!" she told me and I scoffed before a smile broke free on my face.

"Alice! Oh my god, you are unbelievable." I gasped in disbelief,"I know but you love me." she snickered and I bobbed my head in the affirmitive.

"That I do but you're still incouragable." I said with a giggle and she stuck her tongue out at me like a child while Bella laughed at us.

"Alice would you just get her ready so we can go please?" Bella sighed sounding bored out of her mind,"Alright already geez. Oh my god Esme, you've been holding out on us. Bella would you look at all the 'Fuck me, I'm sexy' dresses she has." Alice gasped and Bella darted over to my closet.

"You being sneaky? Gettin' all hot and bothered and not telling us or somethin'?" Bella asked and I just shook my head snickering at them,"Nope Honest, I swear. I've actually had some of those for years and just never really wore them much I promise if I was gettin' some you two'd be the first to know." I told them and they nodded.

Alice finally plucked a dress from my closet and when I looked up I gasped,"Oh no, Not that one! Alice you put that dress away right now or so help me!"

"Oh Yes! This one is perfect and besides I'm not scared of you Ezzie darling. Put it on and those black six-inch heels!" she told me and tossed me the dress.

It was by far the sluttiest dress I owned and Alice had picked it for me to wear tonight, just fuckin' perfect.

So I took off my tank top and my shorts before I huffed and put the damn dress on then I slipped the six-inch heels on and Alice squealed again.

"God Esme you look fuckin' amazing, if I wasn't strictly into guys even I'd be all over you! Damn girl, you look so sexy. Alright, now let your hair down so I can do your hair and make-up. Don't worry, just some smokey eyes and clear lip-gloss to make those gorgeous brown eyes and lips of yours pop." Alice assured me.

I looked in the mirror, the dess was Amathyst purple. It was upper-thigh length and barely covered anything, it was simple with long sleeves and was very, very low-cut in front and showed quite a bit of my cleavage.

Next Alice did my make-up with smokey purple eyeshadow a light bit of mascara and clear lip-gloss. When she was finished there she did my hair, she left it down but she curled it which made it look very volumenous.

"There! Now we're ready to go party and then we're gettin' you laid!" Alice squealed yet again and I sighed at her persistance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Not me!**

**A/N: This will be in Esme's point of view for the entire story because I'm best at writing things from her view, I'm not so good at writing the other Cullen's Pov's (Points of view). Also this is my first attempt at an All Human Twilight Fanfic so bear with me here. Plus all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own so if I spell something wrong then I am deeply sorry.**

We walked into the club and right away I spotted Edward, Jasper and Emmett waving us over so I grabbed Bella and Alice's hands to get their attention and dragged them with me through the crowd toward where the boys stood waiting for us.

"Where's Rose?" Emmett asked when we sat down in the booth with them,"She got pissed off at me and went home or atleast that's what she told us before storming out. Sorry Em, I know you were really looking forward to hangin' with her tonight but she knows I don't like it when she brings up the fact that I'm bi-sexual. Then again, I may have over reacted just a bit so I guess its partly my fault sorry." I said.

"Well good because you should be, I was only joking ya know. You're just lucky I love you girl." I looked up to see Rosalie standing there and I shot to my feet and hugged her.

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry. I know you were only teasing but you know how I get, I'm glad you came after all. First round of shots are on me to make it up to you." I told her and she hugged me back.

"Its okay Ezzie, you know I can't stay mad at you for long before I miss my best friend. Guess who I saw on my way in?" Rose replied and we all looked at her questioningly.

"Who?" I asked and Rose smirked,"The hottie you were yelling at from your balcony earlier." she said and I gasped.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me? Seriously?" I asked and she nodded. "Great, just freakin' great! I'm gonna get our drinks now." I groaned and they snickered at me.

I got us a round of shots and made sure I was atleast a little buzzed before we all went to dance.

Rose and Emmett danced together along with Edward, Bella and Alice and Jasper. I was the only one dancing alone atleast I was until I spotted that jerk from earlier make his way over to me.

"How do you still manage to move like that when you're filling your lungs with those toxic cancer sticks?" he asked and I snorted,"Wouldn't you like to know but unfortunately My husband is meeting me here and he'll be here any minute so back off."

"Really? I don't see a ring on your finger so either you're bluffing or you just so happened to forget it at home but I'm gonna guess you're still miffed at my comment earlier and you're bluffing in an attempt to get me to leave you alone." he told me and now I was pissed off.

"Why you insolent little shit, you think you're real funny don't ya? Well let me tell you somethin' I don't really give a fuck what you think because married or not I don't like you and quite frankly its none of your damn buisness whether I'm married or not and I'll smoke if I god-damn well want to!" I hissed at him and he smirked at me.

"Ha! I knew you were bluffing, you're just pissed cuz you don't like being told what to do and by telling you not to smoke earlier I pissed you off." he said sounding a little too sure of himself for my liking.

"Who the fuck are you? Why can't you take a hint and get lost?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Carlisle Cullen and I could take it if the hint was that you weren't interested but I can tell that you're playing hard to get. Secretly you find me attractive, slightly irritating at times but attractive and I noticed that I'm making you nervous." he introduced himself and I suddenly felt uneasy around this man.

I was taken off guard by what he'd told me and then I was shocked as I realized that he was right but how could I possibly find someone so irritating so fuckin' hot? I was speechless, what could I say? I certainly wasn't going to admit that he was right, well atleast not out loud anyway.

"Hey, are you alright fiesty?" he asked and broke me out of my daze,"U-uh yeah, yeah I'm fine what's it to ya and my name is Esme platt not fiesty." I stuttered out and he snickered.

"Well then its a pleasure to meet you Miss Platt." he took my hand and kissed my knuckles and I was so tempted to give him a real taste of my knuckles but not the way he would like.

"Uh-huh, how many other girls ya used that one on, hm? Well Carlisle, I'd love to stay and chat but my cigarettes and a shot of whiskey are calling me." I told him and walked outside for a cigarette little did I know that he was following me.

I lit my cigarette and jumped when someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders,"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you girl. So what did lover boy have to say?" Rosalie asked and snatched the cigarette outta my hand before she took a drag and handed it back.

"He said nothing of particular interest, Prick, Since when do you smoke?" I asked her and she smirked,"I don't, I just wanted to see what it is that makes you do it. Frankly it tastes disgusting and I don't know why you would do it."

"It calms me down and like whiskey, it makes me feel good." I told her with a smirk and she snickered.

"You are somethin' else Esme." Rose said,"If you weren't straight as a boy crazy school girl and decided to take a ride on bi train then I could show you just how much somethin' else I am but its all good I know you love Em and he loves you. I'm just happy we're friends." I told her teasingly.

"Esme, you know I love you too but only as my best friend nothing more." she told me sounding sad and I instantly felt guilty.

"Rose, I told you its okay. I know that we'll never be anything more than best friends but I'd rather have you as my bestie than not to have you around at all. Really Rose, no worries I promise." I told her and she smiled.

"You good out here? I gotta go make sure chicks are keepin' their paws off my man." she asked and I nodded,"Go kick some ass Rose, I'm good here."

She went back inside and I turned around to follow her only to come face to face with Carlisle. "Ugh, why can't you just leave me alone." I huffed.

"Well alright if thats what you want then I guess I'll just have to shoot whiskey by myself, I was going to ask you if you wanted to join me but..." he said and I suddenly smirked.

Oh I know exactly what he's doing, fine. Two could play this game,"Wait! I'm sorry Carlisle. I've had a tough day but I shouldn't be taking it out on you and I'm sorry. If you still want me to do shooters with you then I'd love to but if not then I understand. I don't blame you after the way I treated you." I told him putting on my best sad act and he fell for it.

"Please Esme would you join me?" he asked and I smiled,"I'd love to Carlisle."

Next thing I knew, we were laughing and drinking one minute and the next we were dirty dancing. His hands on my hips from behind while I swayed my hips to the music before he spun me around and dipped us back, our lips so close but not enough for him to kiss me which made me sad for some reason.

Wait! Why did that make me sad, I should be happy that he hadn't kissed me yet because I just met him and that would be weird.

Yet for some reason, I longed to feel his lips against mine and I couldn't understand why. I'd never felt like this before, like I had butterflies in my stomach and everytime we touched my heart beat would go crazy and then with his lips so close to mine I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't possibly be in love with him so soon, could I? No, must be just the heat of the moment and because we're dancing like this, that added with the fact that I can tell he's turned on because I can feel how aroused he is everytime he pulls me in close which is making me aroused. Yes, thats the only explanation that makes any scense at all.

He pulled me in close and then I felt his hands roaming over my back and I had to do something to keep him focused on me rather than just my body,"C'mon, lets go get some more shots." I said and turned to walk over to the bar but I stumbled backwards and fell into his chest.

"I think you've had enough for one night, you're drunk." he chuckled and I glared,"Oh yeah well so are you but I don't tell you what to do." I slurred and he snickered.

"No I suppose you don't but you're also a light-weight meaning that you got drunk a lot easier than I did. I think we should find you're friends so they can take you home." he told me and I laughed.

"They've left by now trust me besides I can get myself home, is only a block from here. Unless you had something else in mind." I said suggestively and giggled before resting my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and hooked his other arm underneath my legs before he lifted me bridle-style and carried me outside.

I looked up into his eyes, I hadn't noticed just how blue they were before and I felt like I could get lost in them.

"Carlisle?" I whispered and he looked down so he could see my face,"Hm?" he whispered back and then before I realized what I was doing I kissed him.

He seemed shocked at first but then he kissed me back and I got lost in the moment. When we broke the kiss, he set me on my feet but kept his arms around me to keep me from falling in my intoxicated state.

"I think I should take you home now." he said and I smiled,"Your place or mine?" I asked and he hesitated.

"Esme I..." he trailed off and I felt slightly disappointed, thinking he probably didn't want me after the way I treated him earlier and I felt guilty and sad for being so cruel to him. I guess he noticed because he was quick to reasure me.

"Believe me, I want nothing more than to take you home but I don't think we should do this while you're drunk. I feel like to do so would be disrespectful to you and you deserve better than that." he told me and I giggled.

"Don't be rediculous Carlisle, its not disrespectful and besides drunk or not I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Please Carlisle, take me home with you." I said and before he could protest I kissed him again only this time I ran my tongue along his bottom lip asking him for entrance which he granted and I deeped the kiss.

I may be drunk but I'm still lucid enough to know how to get what I want and right now I wanted him and from the feel of it he wanted me too.

He slid his hands down to cup my ass before he lifted me in his arms causing me to squeak out in suprize before he carried me to his car.

When we arrived at his place I gasped at the massive mansion before me,"This is your house? This place is amazing. Seriously you're like richie rich or something." I rambled in awe and he chuckled.

"Yes this is where I live but I'm far from richie rich, I get by I suppose though. I'm a surgeon at the hospital in Forks so I'm hardly rich but I survive" he explained and I gawked at him.

"You tellin' me I landed in the arms of a life saver tonight? Huh lucky me. Hm, Dr. Cullen I like it." I said and he snickered.

"I'm glad you approve, shall we?" he asked and held out his hand which I took and let him lead me inside his massive house.

Once we were inside, he led me to his bedroom and as soon as he closed the door behind us I threw myself at him. I kissed him with raw aggressive passion and he had me up against the door, our hands roaming as things got heated.

He moved to kiss my neck, nipping and sucking at my throat as his hand slid down over my stomach to cup my throbbing core and when I felt him touch me like that I instantly moaned before grinding into his hand while he continued to suck at my throat.

"Please Carlisle... I-I need-" before I could finish he cut me off with his mouth and our tongues battled for control as I felt him thrust two fingers inside me and I moaned into his mouth before I raked my nails across his back causing him to moan as well.

I worked on the buttons to his shirt while he ravished me and when I finished with his shirt he shrugged out of it and let fall to the ground. Then I grabbed the buckle on his belt and looked at him silently asking his permission to which he nodded so I continued and before long I had him stripped completely.

I took a moment to admire the god-like doctor that stood before me and licked my lips lustfully when my eyes landed on his hardened cock, god he was gorgeous from head to toe and for tonight atleast he was all mine.

I beckoned him to me seductively with my index finger saying,"Now its your turn to strip me, Dr. Cullen." and he eagerly but gently slid my dress off of my shoulders before letting it fall to the floor in a puddle around my feet.

"You are so beautiful." he whispered as he took in every inch of my body with his eyes before I took his hand in mine and guided it to my breast,"I feel more beautiful with your hands on me, touch me Carlisle please." I said letting go of his hand.

He grazed my nipple with his tumb making my breath hitch in my throat for a moment before he decided to really get me going. I felt his other hand begin to stroke back and forth over my clit and if that wasn't enough to make me squirm, then he leaned down and took my right breast into his mouth swirling his tongue around my nipple as he sucked and nipped at my sensitive flesh causing me to cry out in pure ecstacy.

"Oh god Carlisle!" I cried out at the combination of his mouth locked around my breast and his hand on my clit.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, I felt two of his fingers enter me while he continued to stimulate my clit with the balls of the palm of his hand.

I was close now as he thrusted his fingers, stimulated my clit and sucked on my breast I was so close and then he bit down on my chest causing me to scream in complete pleasure like never before as my orgasm hit like a tidal wave.

"Carlisle!" I shouted his name as if shouting a prayer to the gods themselves but we were far from finished with each other.

"My god Carlisle, you're amazing. Now let me return the favor, go sit." I told him as I pointed to the foot of his bed and he did as I asked waiting to see what I had planned for him.

I got down on my hands and knees before I slinked over to him like a wildcat all the while I never took my eyes off of his eyes. I knelt in front of him looking up at him for a moment before I let my eyes trail down to his throbbing, rock hard cock and I licked my lips as I moaned at the thought of having his gorgeous pulsating cock buried deep inside me and suddenly felt I could wait no longer so I looked at him silently promising to suck him off later and he nodded.

He held out his hand to help me up and I took but suprized him when I pulled him down to me.

He laid flat on the floor, eyes watching my every move as I staddled him and leaned down to kiss him which he returned eagerly before I pulled back and positioned myself above him and then impaled myself on his gloriously beautiful cock.

"Mm I love having your thermometer deep inside me , it feels so good." I purred seductively and he released a low growl of pleasure at my meaningful choice of words.

"Keep saying things like that and you're going to drive me mad, you seductive little minx. Esme Please." he groaned and I decided to tease him.

"Please what Carlisle? Tell me or better yet show me, show me how much you want me. Take control baby, if you want me then take me. You want me to ride you like this all night long then tell me and I will." I spurred him on with my suggestive comments.

"Yes ride me, I want you to ride me all night. I want you Esme." he hissed out as I dragged my nails up and down his chest and I nodded to his request.

"Of course baby." I said leaning down and giving him a kiss before I began to rock my hips back and forth while I ground into his at the same time which I do believe was driving him crazy.

"Esme you are an amazing woman, you make me feel things I've never felt before..." he trailed off as I sped up, rocking and grinding my hips faster causing him to moan in pleasure.

After a few more hours of making love we finally fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.

I woke up when I heard the shower turn on and quickly found my dress and heels before I got dressed.

"Esme?" he called from the shower and I was seriously too hung-over to deal right now so I scribbled my phone number along with my name, though he clearly remembered it, on a piece of paper. I put my little note on his pillow, grabbed my six-inch heels and as silently as possible snuck out of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Not me!**

**A/N: This will be in Esme's point of view for the entire story because I'm best at writing things from her view, I'm not so good at writing the other Cullen's Pov's (Points of view). Also this is my first attempt at an All Human Twilight Fanfic so bear with me here. Plus all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own so if I spell something wrong then I am deeply sorry.**

* * *

><p>I was walking home or as Bella would call it "The walk of shame" after my amazing night with Carlisle, I wished it could be more than just a one-night stand but I had a pretty good feeling that he wasn't going to call me.<p>

He was so gentle and tender with me and I've never felt so adored in all my life as if he really loved me and my god those hands, those hands. The way his skin felt against mine and the way it felt to have his hands all over me, just thinking about it sent a shivers up my spine.

Eyes as deep as the ocean and just as blue god I could drown in his eyes. I got lost in the memories of last night and before I knew it I was walking into my apartment, I kicked off my heels and flopped on my bed sighing like a love sick school girl.

My phone rang and I shot up to answer it not looking at the caller I.D. and picked up saying,"Carlisle?"

"Who the hell is Carlisle and where the fuck were you last night? We tried to find you before we left but you were just gone, do you have any idea how worried we were? Don't even care to let us know that you were still alive, just run off with lover boy and who gives a shit about your friends." Rosalie ranted in my ear and I sighed in disappointment.

"Oh Rose, he's so handsom and I could get lost in his eyes for hours. Oh my god Rosalie if only you could have seen it, how is it possible that someone could be so irritating and yet so... so deliciously sexy?" I rambled before moaning out the last part and Rose made a gagging sound.

"Oh good god Esme I so do NOT want to know. Are you sure you're alright, you sound like you're drunk." Rose groaned and I giggled.

"No Rose I'm not drunk, not the way you mean anyway and I'm just fine thank you very much. I am however absolutely hypnotized by Carlisle, oh god I'm horrible though. I wrote my name and number down for him before I snuck out... Oh my god Rosalie you should see his house, its like a freakin' palace. He's a surgeon at Forks hospital and let me tell you he is good with his hands, my god those hands, he drives a black mercedes. I can't believe I'm such an idiot to have left him, why did I do that? Now he probably thinks I hate him but I don't, in fact I think... I think I'm in love with him. Rosalie what am I gonna do? Do I wait and hope he calls me or do I go find him and tell him how I feel?" I asked after I rambled in her ear.

"Esme I think you drank way too much last night and you've got a massive hangover so go sleep it off. Call me when you're not talkin' all lovey-dovey about your irritatingly sexy one-night stand. I'll talk to ya later. Click!" Rosalie told me before she hung up on me.

Maybe she was right, maybe it was just a one-night stand and I was still too hungover to see it but he was so nice to me even after I acted like a stuck-up little snob to him and he still treated me right. He was so gentle with me, he told me I was beautiful and I-I... left him.

I broke down and cried into my pillow, how could I be so cruel to him? Eventually I cried myself to sleep hoping he would call me though after how I treated him I doubted that he would.

_**Dream**_

_I was asleep in my bed when I suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind and whisper,"Esme why did you have to go? I wanted you to stay, I needed you to stay but you left me why?" they asked and I knew it was him._

_"I'm scared Carlisle. I love you so much but I'm afraid of getting hurt again, I've only been with one other besides you and he was a monster. He hurt me Carlisle, he hurt me really badly but then you were so gentle with me and I was scared that I'd lose you because I don't deserve you so I left and I'm so sorry." I whimpered and he pulled me closer to him._

_"Shh its okay, you deserve to be treated like the queen you are and I'll never hurt you like that ever, you'll never lose me. I love you Esme so let me love you the way you deserve." he whispered in my ear as his hand trailed down my body and between my legs._

_He slid two fingers over my drenched folds and growled lowly in my ear,"So wet baby."_

_I whimpered,"Please." and he licked my throat,"No, not yet. You'll know when its time." he whispered and then he was gone._

_He'd left me just like I'd left him..._

_**End of dream**_

I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and slightly aroused. Wow, talk about vivid dreams or more accurately nightmares. I could actually feel his arms around me, his hot breath as he whispered in my ear and feel his every touch as he licked my throat from the base all the way up to my jaw. I looked at my alarm clock which read 3am and sighed, what did he mean by "You'll know when its time." time for what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Not me!**

**A/N: This will be in Esme's point of view for the entire story because I'm best at writing things from her view, I'm not so good at writing the other Cullen's Pov's (Points of view). Also this is my first attempt at an All Human Twilight Fanfic so bear with me here. Plus all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own so if I spell something wrong then I am deeply sorry.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep after the dream I had, I couldn't stop thinking about him or the reminder of Charles' abuse in my dream. I contemplated going to find Carlisle and tell him how I felt about him and explain why I'd left but then my phone beeped to tell me I had a missed call and a new voicemail.<p>

I looked at the number but I didn't recognize it and then I wondered if it could be his number so I listened to the voicemail to find out.

It was him and this is what he said:

_"Esme, I just called to say hello and ask why you left? You didn't have to go, I'm not an ass who only wants one thing and I wanted to make you breakfast but you didn't give me the chance. I'd like to see you again so if you feel the same call me back when you can, I know you've probably got a massive hangover so rest up and I hope you feel better. Hope to hear from you soon beautiful, you're an amazing woman so let me prove to you just how amazing you truly are." _Carlisle's voice drifted through the speaker on my phone and I let out a squeal at his words.

I had Rose's number on speed dial so I called her,"Hello?" she answered sounding tired and I looked at my clock which now read 7am.

"Oh shit! sorry Rose I didn't realize how early it was, go back to sleep and I'll call you later. Really sorry girl." I said and she snorted.

"Oh Ezzie, I swear you are so silly sometimes but you don't have to tell me twice. I'm gonna go back to sleep, talk to ya later girl. Click." Rosalie said with giggle before she hung up on me again.

Alice! Alice was always up early so I'll call her,"Hey Ez, what's up?" she asked and I squealed.

"Oh my god Ali, you're never gonna believe this because I barely believe it but you remember the hottie I was yelling at before we left the other night?" I blurted out and Alice was silent for moment before answering.

"Yeah sort of, why? Wait, oh my god Esme you didn't? You sneaky little seductress, details right now. Go." she demanded and so I told her everything from that night including my dream/nightmare.

"Esme Platt, you shady lady. You got down and dirty with Dr. feel good? I'm glad you came clubbing with us then, so did he call you?" Alice asked and I giggled.

"Mmhm, he did. I didn't think he would after how I acted but did and he wants to see me again, isn't that great? Listen Ali I haven't called him back yet but I may need your fashionista advice so can I count on you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Esme darling, if you have to ask then you don't know me as well as I thought you did. Of course you can count on me, what are best friends for?" she asked and I snickered.

"For always being there for you and for kicking fashion ass!" we said in unison,"That's right. Now call Dr. sexy and tell him how much you want to seduce him and then call me after you jump his bones." Alice told me and I scoffed.

"God Alice again with the vulgarity you're as bad as Emmett, I swear." I groaned and she giggled.

"Whatever you love me and you know it. Okay call me later and let me know what's goin' down." Alice said.

"Okay talk to you later, love ya Ali." I told her before I hung up. I looked at the clock and it was almost 9am so Alice and I had talked for almost two hours, I decided to give him a call. I just hoped he wouldn't be angry with me but he did say that he wanted to see me again and to call him so here goes nothin'.

I dialed his number and two rings later he picked up,"Esme?"

"Yes its me, I got your message and I promise to explain everything but it would be easier to do so in person rather than over the phone. As for wanting to see me again I do feel the same and I'd very much like to see you again too, Oh and by the way I know you're not an ass Carlisle. You're an absolute gentlemen and a good man, trust me I was married to an ass so I know what they're like and you're not like that." I told him and he was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"So the other night when you said your husband was meeting you at the club..." he questioned and I laughed,"I was bluffing like you thought. No Carlisle, he's my ex-husband and the bastard's dead so don't worry about it. I know, I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead but if you were being beaten daily by someone who claimed to love and protect you I think you'd be glad they were dead too."

Carlisle was so quiet that I wasn't sure he was still listening,"Carlisle? You still there?" I asked and he sighed,"Yeah I'm still here, its just... how could someone be so cruel to an angel like you?" he asked and I heard what sounded like a sniffle.

"Oh my..., Carlisle are you crying?" I asked and he sniffled again,"No, its allergies." he replied and gasped.

Oh now I felt really bad, I made him cry and I'm a complete monster. On the other hand I landed myself a real catch. Good, adoring, loving and caring, so sexy it should be a sin, a complete gentlemen and he wasn't ashamed to show emotion. Essentially the perfect man and he chose me, wow am I ever lucky.

"Where have you been all my life? Carlisle, do you realize how completely perfect you are? You are every woman's dream come true, I hope you know that. I know its not allergies and you are crying, don't deny it, embrace it besides I like a man who shows emotion rather than hiding it from everyone. Hiding emotion makes people seem cold-hearted, that's just my opinion but you don't seem cold-hearted to me and I like that. Don't hold back, let it out baby." I told him honestly and he laughed.

"Every woman's dream guy huh?" he asked still laughing and I laughed with him,"Yup. Too bad for them I got to you first because I don't like sharing." I said only half-teasingly and he laughed.

"There's that fiestyness I love so much and you're posessive, I like it." he said and I snorted,"I'll bet you do, hey, why don't ya come over so we can talk face to face?" I asked and he was silent for minute.

"Yeah okay, I could do that." he replied,"Just look for the balcony with the smokin' girl on it." I teased him and he laughed.

"You are something else Esme." he said,"Oh baby you ain't seen nothin' yet, I'm full of suprizes." I told him.

"Oh really?" he questioned,"Mmhm, Come see for yourself." I invited.

"Okay see you soon Esme, on my way." he said,"Can't wait to see you, I miss your voice already but seeing you face to face is even better and more touchable than talking on the phone." I told him and he chuckled.

"Guess I better hurry then, I'll be there soon so go smoke your cancer stick." he teased and I laughed,"Okay bye, see ya soon." I said before hanging up and walking out on my balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer, Not me!**

**A/N: This will be in Esme's point of view for the entire story because I'm best at writing things from her view, I'm not so good at writing the other Cullen's Pov's (Points of view). Also this is my first attempt at an All Human Twilight Fanfic so bear with me here. Plus all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own so if I spell something wrong then I am deeply sorry.**

* * *

><p>I lit a cigarette and waited for him but as I stared up at the sky I realized I didn't have to wait long as I heard,"You're gonna kill yourself smokin' that shit, ya know" and I smirked without looking down.<p>

"So I've been told, what's it to ya?" I called down to him and he laughed,"I don't want lose my hot mama of a girlfriend." he called back and I'm sure my face must have been bright crimson as I blushed hardcore.

"Oh sure just tell the whole world why don't ya, get your sexy butt up here." I hissed but he didn't hear me,"Oh nevermind, just get up here. second floor, apartment number one." I called to him and he nodded.

I leaned forward on the railing making sure he was out of sight before I tossed my cigarette over the balcony and rushed back inside to get ready for my plan.

I grabbed the sexiest lingerie I could find and ran to change in my bathroom, when I was finished changing I ran to the door, unlocked it and then ran back to my bed. I was lying on my side facing the door, my head propped up with one hand while I absently played with the charm on my necklace which just so happened to dangle between my breasts.

He knocked on the door and I told him it was open so he came in, closed the door behind him and when he turned around his jaw dropped,"Suprize baby, now bring your sexy self here and kiss me. I promised I would explain everything and I will but that dosen't mean we can't have a little fun while I'm spilling all my darkest secrets to you." I told him and he made his way to me.

When he got close enough I grabbed him by the coller of his shirt and pulled him on top of me before I spurred him on by licking my lips in hopes that he would take control so when he didn't I licked his lips instead and then I got what I wanted.

He kissed me forcefully with a combination of raw passion and lust but just as I was getting started he broke the kiss and I groaned in frustration.

"Where are you from?" he asked,"Columbus, Ohio." I replied and he kissed me again before he asked how old I was,"Guess." I told him and he said,"Twenty-four?"

I laughed,"Wrong, try again." and he guessed again,"Twenty-two?" and I laughed again,"Too low, guess again." I told him and he huffed,"I give up."

"I'm twenty-six Carlisle." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me and said,"Get out, there is no way you're twenty-six because that would make you..." he trailed off.

"What? Carlisle what is it?" I asked curiously but he didn't say anything he just looked at me like I was the sexiest woman alive.

"Carlisle what is it? You're scaring me." I told him and he licked his lips lustfully,"If you're twenty-six then you're three years older than me which is sexy as hell." he replied and I sighed in relief.

"Oh is that all, I thought you were going to tell me that 26 is the new 40 or something. I'm glad you approve and by the way guessing that I was 24 earned you some serious brownie points." I told him and he looked at me like I'd gone crazy.

"Why? Twenty-six is so much sexier, add that to the fact that its three years older than me and that makes 26 absolutely beautiful." he said and I chuckled.

"Because 26 is too damn close to 30 and I don't want to think about that. Who's gonna think I'm sexy then huh, who's gonna want me when I'm thirty and old and..." before I could finish what I was saying he kissed me and practically stuck his tongue down my throat.

"Mmph!" I squeaked out in protest at first but then I moaned when I felt him grinding on me and that was it, no more talking or explaining because now all I wanted was him inside of me.

"I'm gonna think you're sexy and I'm gonna want just as much when you're 30 as I do right now, Esme I've never wanted anything or anyone as much as I want you right now." he told me when he broke the kiss.

"Then quit teasing me and fuck me already." I hissed and he snickered,"In a rush, are we?"

He continued to grind his hips into mine but now he decided to massage my breasts with his hands as his lips traveled all over my throat causing me to moan.

"Carlisle I swear if you don't give me some kind of release, I'll fuck myself and make you watch. Then we'll see who the bigger tease is, hm." I growled angrily and he chuckled.

I guess he got the point because one of his hands left my breasts and delved between my thighs before two of his fingers were fucking me senseless.

"Carlisle, oh god Carlisle yes baby don't... Oh god don't stop." I moaned over and over again as he once again treated me so good.

"You naughty little minx, you love this don't you? You love it when I'm fucking that hot, tight little pussy of yours don't you?" he questioned and I whimpered.

"Yes Carlisle, you have me quite literally wrapped around your finger or should I say fingers and I-uh-love it." I told him my voice breaking on that last part when he thrust into me particularily hard.

I was close to my release but I wanted him inside me before I got there. As if reading my mind, he pulled his fingers out of me and held them to my lips,"Suck them you naughty little temptress." he demanded gently so I opened my mouth for him and wrapped my lips around his fingers.

"Mmm" I moaned as I sucked my juices off of his fingers, god did I ever taste good. "Now, I want this" I paused and groped him through his jeans,"Inside of me. I'm so close Carlisle, Come with me. We'll do it together, Come with me Carlisle please." I whimpered.

He slid my thong off while I worked on his belt and jeans and then finally with one quick jolt he was inside of me and fuckin' my brains out. I was so close now and could tell that he was too.

"Let go Esme, let go and come for me baby. Let me fill you with the love you deserve." he told me and I felt my walls clamp around him.

He stiffened as we reached our release together,"God, I love you so much Carlisle. Don't ever leave me, I need you in my life because I've never felt happier than I am with you and I don't mean just the sex. You get me better than anyone else and when I'm with you, you listen to me I mean actually listen." I gasped out to him and he smiled.

"Well you don't have to worry" he paused to cup his hand against my face,"Because I love you too Esme and I'm not going anywhere." he told me and I beamed happily.

"Good because I don't think I could stand to live without you, you are my life now and I love you. I love you, I love you so so much." I told him and he snickered.

"I love you too Esme, so much. I can't and won't ever leave you my angel." he told me before wrapping his arms around me from behind and nuzzling my hair.

I soon found myself drifting off to sleep in his loving arms with the knowlage that I would never have to be alone again, he was mine and I was his for as long as we would live.


End file.
